Pappy Durden (Shinano)
Pappy is a war criminal, registered sex offender, a self-proclaimed "wandering science-hobo" and an utter psychopath, who spins into bursts of murderous violence on the slightest whim. He is reportedly the cause of various "natural" disasters and genocides, most notably the crusades which occurred when Pappy thought it would be funny to "poke the angry man with the stupid hat". On top of this, Pappy has displayed little to no remorse or guilt for any of these actions, often claiming his friends are responsible for failing to prevent him from performing them, or even outright laughing at the memories of them taking place. Profile Key: Physically |''' '''Standard Equipment | With prep Destructive Power: Human Level '(Despite being a supervillain, Pappy has a power stat of 0) '| City level, possibly mountain level (Pappy's weaponry and equipment has regularly shown itself to be far superior to Pro heroes. In addition to this, he seemed fairly confident in his ability to fight Loite, who was equal in strength to a weakened All-Might.) |''' At least '''Mountain Level, '''likely '''far higher (With sufficient prparation Pappy is inarguable the most powerful character in all of Shinano. He was very confident that Loite would be defeated were they to fight inside Pappy's lab, in addition he has made several vague statements such as claiming that if his main reactor detonated it could destroy Japan itself.) Striking Power: Human Level '''physically. '''City Level with the Pucker-Upper. (Could fight a partially powered Eric and physically harm him, though this was in part due to Pappy's pattern recognition.) Speed: Superhuman (Pappy regularly moves his hands and limbs inhumanly fast when sciencing.) Massively Hypersonic with equipment. (The Pucker-Upper could easily outspeed an SR-72 Blackbird, which flies at mach 6.5) Lifting Strength: Unknown ''' Durability: '''Large Building Level (With 40 stamina, Pappy's physical durability should be comparable to an 8% Deku) |''' '''City Level with the Pucker-Upper. ' ' Stamina: Unknown ' ' Range: Several dozen metres with equipment. Equipment: * SPACE GUN!: Description: A high-tech weapon which fires an electromagnetic pulse to propel a wave of neutrons into the target, forcing them backwards and producing enough power to break bones. This weapon varies in power, but at its strongest has shown capable of causing serious damage to powerful Pros such as Rose. * The Pucker-Upper: A suit of power armour. It contains a condensed matter reactor which converts mass into pure energy in order to power it, it is capable of increasing the strength durability and speed of the user. It can also emit the energy from the palms and chest with roughly 4x as much power as the SPACE GUN. Weaknesses/Limits: The armour can overheat if used for too long, and can only produce energy so quickly, meaning that it does not recharge fast enough to counter the usage. This suit was physically comparable to Eric in his 85 power state. * Rothots: Basic and durable combat-service robots created by Pappy. They are equipped with flight and various forms of energy weapon. Despite their normal usage being for his own sexual pleasure, Pappy constructed these androids to be highly resilient and potent in combat. With 40 power and stamina, they should be comparable to characters on the level of 8% Deku. * The Wobbler: A whip, about 2.5 metres long. When used to strike an inanimate object, the object becomes destabilised on the molecular level for 2-10 seconds, allowing them to be walked through. * Pappy's Reserve. Description: A bottle which appears to be filled with alcohol. It is, in reality, filled with an extremely potent acid which Pappy himself engineered to only harm those who are not directly related to him. * Pappy's Back-hand: A pair of knuckle-dusters which contain a built-in forcefield, this means that when they impact something they will immediately be pushed back extremely quickly, causing massive damage. An ordinary human wearing these would be able to turn a human's head into a stain on a wall fifty feet away with a single punch, though students and heroes will take much less damage. * The Tickler: A large number of small cubes which stick to animate objects. When they become stuck to something, they send electrical impulses throughout their body, causing them to become extremely aroused and have difficulty focusing until the tickler is removed. ' ' Intelligence:Type 2 Pappy is the most intelligent character in Shinano by far. His intelectual prowess outstrips humans by such a margin as to make them barely closer to him than dogs. Even disregarding his scientific abilities, which are unparalleled in of themselves, Pappy is capable of such complex cognition that many believe every single event that has happened in the server so far was directly according to his plan. ' ' Notable Techniques: * Disaster: The user does something subtle, like snapping their fingers, which causes a chain reaction, resulting in some effect on the target. This can range from falling debris, a gas explosion, or Kim Jong Un having a spazz-attack and nuking them, depending on the area. * Info-dump: User head-butts the target in the skull, transferring a certain amount of information from their brain. This can be used to inform an ally of a plan, or discombobulate an enemy with the secrets of the universe. The side effects include nausea and dizziness, and will increase in intensity based on the amount of energy transferred, typically effecting the target quite depending on their intelligence. * Weaknesses: Pappy is physically frail. In addition to this, he is completely and utterly insane. He also has a fixation on his daughter Candi, however it is currently unknown what his plans for her are. Category:Characters Category:BNHA: The Shinano Institute